Shooting stars
by lizardsnake
Summary: Jack wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Familie. Ob eine Sternschnuppe da helfen kann?


„Da sieh mal! Eine Sternschnuppe!"

Es war eine klare, wolkenlose Nacht, der dunkle Himmel hing trügerisch schützend über der Stadt und ließ die funkelnden Sterne besonders hell leuchten.

Der Teenager streckte seinen Arm gen Himmel und deutete auf den schimmernden Punkt, der sich klar vom Rest des Sternenmeeres heraushob und einen glühenden Streifen hinter sich herzog.

Fasziniert blickte er auf das Schauspiel und seine blauen Augen leuchteten auf.

„Darf ich mir was wünschen?"

Er drehte sich herum, seine blonden kurzen Haare fielen ihm bei der Bewegung ins Gesicht, sein Schal rutschte leicht von seinem Hals und unter seinen Füßen knarrte der frisch gefallene weiße Schnee, der trotz spärlicher Beleuchtung fast genauso strahlte wie die Sterne.

Bobby hob den Blick zu der vermeintlichen Sternschnuppe und sein sonst eher mürrisches Gesicht wurde für einen Moment weicher, als er zu seinem kleinen Bruder herübersah.

Der Junge blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Er war bereits über das Alter hinweg, sich alberne Wünsche von einem Stern zu erhoffen, aber Jack war anders.

„Das ist keine Sternschnuppe, du kleine Fee.", sagte Bobby amüsiert und ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, welches Jack einen fragenden Blick entlockte.

„Das ist ein Flugzeug."

Jacks Augen schnappten zurück zu der leuchtenden Linie und sein Mund öffnete sich in Unglauben. Ein Flugzeug?

„Ja, aber…"

Sein Blick huschte zurück zu seinem großen Bruder, der keine fünf Meter neben ihm stand, lässig an die äußere Fassade des Wohnzimmerfensters ihres Hauses gelehnt, sein Gesicht nur beleuchtet vom dämmrigen Licht, das von Drinnen kam.

Sein fast siegessicheres Grinsen hatte er noch nicht abgelegt.

„Ja, aber…", wiederholte er und seine Unterlippe schob sich automatisch vor.

Er wollte sich doch etwas wünschen! Das war ungerecht!

„Ich bin keine kleine Fee, verdammt!", protestierte er, als ihm kein schlagfertiges Argument für Bobbys freche Flugzeugbehauptung einfiel. Für ihn war das eine Sternschnuppe!

Der Ältere schnaubte.

„Lass uns reingehen, Ma hat sicher bald das Essen fertig."

Bobby stieß sich vom Fenster ab und trat den kurzen Rückweg zum Inneren des Hauses an, doch ein Schulterblick informierte ihn, dass Jack sich nicht vom Fleck rührte.

„Was ist, bist du festgefroren? Jetzt komm schon Süße, rein mit dir.", verlangte der älteste Mercer, was vom Jüngsten jedoch abprallte wie an einer Betonwand.

Langsam aber sicher legte sich der Kleine ein dickeres Fell zu, was ab und an mal zum Vorschein kam.

Doch das hielt Bobby keineswegs davon ab, noch einen draufzusetzen.

Im Gegenteil.

„Dürfte ich Prinzessin Jackie zu ihrem Schloss geleiten, bevor ich ihren verdammten Arsch auf Glatteis lege?", fragte er brummig und deutete mit einer Handbewegung zur Tür.

Jacks Reaktion darauf war einfach.

Er drehte sich weg.

„Ich warte so lange, bis ich eine richtige Sternschnuppe erwische.", rief er und verschränkte die Arme.

„Und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauert."

Bobby seufzte entnervt auf.

Manchmal war sein kleiner Bruder wirklich etwas schwierig.

Normalerweise wusste er, wie er seine bockige Phase zu handeln hatte, einfach so lang darauf rumhacken, bis er weich geklopft war.

Oder er hätte ihn sich über die Schulter werfen können, unter fürchterlichem Geschrei und Geplänkel, Gezappel und heftiger Gegenwehr.

Nicht das ihm das etwas ausgemacht hätte, Jackies Fausthiebe waren ungefähr so gefährlich wie mit Wattebauschen beworfen zu werden.

Aber er hatte irgendwie im Gefühl, dass er mit dieser Taktik diesmal nicht weit kommen würde.

Jack sah enttäuscht aus, ja fast schon verletzt, ein Gesichtsausdruck, der bei ihm in die Magengrube einschlug wie eine Abrissbirne.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass Ma ihm den Kopf abreißen würde, wenn Jack sich auch nur ein Haar abfror.

Stampfend ging er zu ihm rüber, seine Hand vergrub sich in sein blondes Haar und wuschelte es einmal kräftig durch.

Jack gab einen höchst unzufriedenen Laut von sich, klatschte sich seine Sturmfrisur platt und blickte mit beleidigtem Ausdruck zu seinem großen Bruder auf.

Viel an Größe jedoch fehlte nicht mehr, dann waren sie auf gleicher Höhe und bald darauf würde der Kleine ihn trotz Altersunterschied wahrscheinlich auch noch überholen.

„Hey Mädchen, mach nicht so ein Gesicht.", blaffte der Ältere und schnippte Jack gegen die Nase.

„Wenn du brav mitkommst, darfst du sogar auf deinem grässlichen Folterinstrument klimpern…aber nur weil ich ausnahmsweise gut drauf bin und heute scheiß Weihnachten ist, verstanden?"

Sein bemüht strenger Blick ging kräftig in die Hose, doch trotzdem wollte sein lukrativer Vorschlag keine Früchte tragen.

„Hey Jackie, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Bobby griff nach dem Ende des Schals, der nutzlos an Jacks Mantel hin und her baumelte und wickelte den Stoff vorsichtig um seinen Hals, um ihn warm zu halten.

Die Aktion schien Jack aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand aufzuwecken und er blickte Bobby mit dem gleichen gequälten Ausdruck an, welchen dem Älteren einen Kloß im Hals bereitete.

„War das wirklich _nur_ ein Flugzeug?"

Bobby konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen.

Das war es, was diese Trauermiene auf sein Gesicht zauberte?

Diese verdammte Sternschnuppe, das sich als Flugzeug entpuppt hatte?

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Der ältere Mercer unterdrückte ein weiteres Seufzen und legte seinen Arm um die schmächtigen Schultern seines Bruders.

Er wusste er würde sein Vorhaben irgendwann noch bitter bereuen, aber das war es wert, hoffte er. Kurz vergewisserte sich, ob auch ja keine neugierigen Augen aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster schauten, nicht auszudenken, was seine zwei anderen Brüder von ihm halten würden, wenn sie das hier mitbekamen.

„Ich weiß was.", grinste Bobby und drückte den Jüngeren näher an sich.

„Wir könnten so tun, als ob's 'ne Sternschnuppe gewesen wäre. Scheiß auf das Flugzeug, was meinst du?"

Jacks blaue Augen sahen Bobby entgeistert an, als hätte er ihm soeben die Planung des Weltuntergangs unterbreitet.

„Also…darf ich mir was wünschen?"

In Jacks Stimme vibrierte so etwas wie Freude mit, aber auch Misstrauen, ob ihn sein Bruder nicht doch reinlegte.

Bobby jedoch nickte und auf Jacks Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.

Sein Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen, als er kurz die Augen schloss und als er seine Lider wieder aufschlug, leuchteten seine Augen geradezu auf. Er sah…zufrieden aus.

„Was hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte Bobby nach einer Weile und rechnete fast damit, dass nun der alte langweilige Spruch kam, dass der Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung ging, sobald man ihn verriet.

Doch Jack grinste noch mehr.

„Nichts."

Bobby hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nichts? Und wozu das ganze Geschiss um die Sternschnuppe?", grummelte der Ältere und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer grantigen Maske.

Sein Bereuen setzte jetzt schon ein, viel früher, als er erwartet hätte.

„Das was ich mir immer gewünscht habe, hab' ich schon."

„Ja ja, Prinzessin. Können wir jetzt endlich reingehen, ehe du Eiszapfen rotzt?"

Jack schmunzelte und fügte sich widerstandslos seinem großen Bruder.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus hinein, wo ihnen Wärme, ein köstlicher Duft von Weihnachtsessen und sehnsüchtig wartende Familienmitglieder entgegenströmten.

Als sich die Tür zum Mercer-Haus schloss, strich eine leuchtende Sternschnuppe über den klaren dunklen Nachthimmel.


End file.
